The invention relates to an overhead installation for transporting people, comprising two overhead carrying cables which are spaced apart from one another and extend in parallel manner on the same level, being stretched taut between two pillars to form a curved running track presenting a deformable sag, and a positively guided, servo-controlled vehicle comprising a passenger compartment, four rollers arranged in the form of a rectangle, with two rollers longitudinally spaced apart from one another running on one of the cables, and two rollers longitudinally spaced apart from one another running on the other cable, to support and guide the passenger compartment of the vehicle running on the curved track, and a connecting device without a hanger arm between the rollers and the passenger compartment to position the passenger compartment longitudinally, transversely, and with respect to the level.
The expression positively guided, servo-controlled means a certain guiding, without the risk of random movements, and in the telfer car technique more particularly a vehicle without a hanger arm. The invention relates to an installation having a vehicle without a hanger arm, i.e. a vehicle not making use of gravity to maintain its verticality, which runs on carrying cables presenting sags.